Frohd Bek
Frohd Bek, like Alad V, is a member of the Corpus Board; however, he opposes Alad in fear that he may become Chairman. After the Corpus lost The Gradivus Dilemma and Alad still being insistent on his Zanuka Project, Frohd Bek travels to Jupiter with a fleet of Corpus ships to capture Alad, possibly to bring him before the Board to expose his ways. Alad V however had other plans, releasing masses of Infested upon the ships, decimating a large majority of them. Desperate for help, he reveals himself to the Tenno with a "Win-Win" proposition -- the Tenno must clear out his old ships of Infested and in return he shall give the Tenno the location of Alad. He also claims that Alad V is a con-man and an impostor, perhaps proposing that he goes against what the Corpus Board's wishes. If he became Chairman, it could sway the balance of the other members, allowing Alad to take more control. Revealed in a special alert entitled Ties That Bind, Frohd Bek is the father of Darvo, a well-known merchant to the Tenno. He has been grooming Darvo to take a seat in the Board and is angered when Darvo refuses, forcing Frohd to detain him. As Frohd pleads for Darvo to stay, he refers to Project Tethra, which was later revealed to be Vay Hek's attempts to rebuild the Fomorian fleet. Notes *In one of Bek's taunts, he mentions Alad V throwing his research down the void. This is a possible reference to the Arid Fear Event, considering it was Alad V who ordered his scouts to be sentenced into the void. *Lotus appears to dislike Alad V more than Bek, although the Lotus still doesn't trust Bek. *The taunt about the Tenno having a different idea about blood money might refer to how he is paying the Tenno to kill the Infested while normally blood money is payed to the family of someone who is killed. **He might be referring to the fact that Alad had been killing Tenno for the Zanuka project and that his repayment to the Tenno will be death. *One of Bek's taunt calls the Tenno "too costly to provoke", which implies that we may get more business propositions, or maybe even alliances, from Frohd in the future. **Or this simply means Bek sees the power of the Tenno and would not want to risk having a war with them directly. Trivia *Frohd Bek had an official cameo appearance in Alad V's Zanuka Project auction on the PS4 trailer. He was one of the four revealed Corpus board members, on the third slot from left to right. *"Ties That Bind" reveals that Darvo is almost 105 years old, suggesting that Frohd Bek is a great deal older than that. This could explain his hoarse voice and difficulty speaking. *Frohd Bek seems to have a connection with Councilor Vay Hek, after claiming that Project Tethra will be a great deal in Corpus history. This turned out to be an Anti-Tenno plot by reconstructing Formorian ships in order to exterminate massive resistances with ease. **This speculation could mean that the Formorian ships are a product of both Grineer and Corpus, since the Sling-Stone Event. **This also means that the Corpus still retain trading pacts with the Grineer despite of their conflicts. **He could also have meant that the Fomorian ships would be the death blow to the Corpus, and would cause them to lose all their territory, so he may not have a connection with Councilor Vay Hek. Media LetsMakeADeal.jpg|Frohd Bek emerges with this message to the Tenno. ss (2013-11-24 at 12.18.16).jpg ss (2013-11-24 at 01.50.52).jpg ss (2013-11-24 at 01.51.14).jpg Frohd Ties That Bind.jpg|Frohd Bek during Ties That Bind Frohd_Bek_Rap_A.K.A._Roll_Outlaw_Only_Rolo_The_Motto_Rap_God_Remix __notoc__ Category:Characters Category:Corpus Category:Update 11